Whatever Happened to Happily Ever After?
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Twenty-two years after Labyrinth, Sarah's daughter Bree and Jareth's son Cameron fall in love and their parents would do anything to break them apart. Fun fun fun fun. Please read and review... WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
  
Aboveground:  
  
"Bree, come straight home after school today, alright?" The sixteen-year- old waved a hand impatiently at her mother while she trudged down the street, dragging her feet as she went. Sarah shot one last concerned look at her daughter, but then shut the door, and went inside.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the foyer. Someone was watching her. She turned slowly, but saw nothing. Jareth. She frowned, but turned and walked away.  
  
Underground:  
  
Jareth smiled, and destroyed the crystal that he held in his hand.  
  
"Watching her again, love?" a sly voice flittered through the air, and the Queen of the Underground walked to her husband.  
  
"I have to keep an eye on her." He hissed. "She ruined me once- I cannot allow her to gain even the slightest advantage over me."  
  
Anita laughed. "Jareth, she has no one, not even the brother that she taxed herself so much to get back when you took him. All she's got is that foolish girl."  
  
Jareth sighed. "All human girls are foolish, especially at that age."  
  
His wife grabbed his hands and kneeled in front of the throne so that her eyes were level with his. "Send Cameron."  
  
"What?" Jareth's eyes snapped into focus.  
  
Anita kissed him softly, running a hand down the side of his face. "Send Cameron to destroy them."  
  
The Goblin King snorted. "Sure. I'll risk my only heir for some idiot woman and her equally idiotic child."  
  
Anita kissed him again. "Go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cameron laughed harshly. "You want me to go kill off some human broad?"  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand-"  
  
"Of course I understand. This woman humiliated you, so you want to send me to kill her. Do your dirty work, as they say."  
  
Jareth opened his mouth, but his son cut him off. "I'm not going to fight your enemies, father."  
  
Jareth backhanded his son and swore, then stormed from the room.  
  
Cameron raised his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. Two could play at this game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bree walked into her room, bandaging the wrist she had cut too deep. Her olive skin was scarred down her right arm, due to memories from a.less than perfect childhood. She whipped around and punched the wall. Damn him. Damn them all.  
  
She stopped. The mirror next to her showed a man in her room. He was tall with dark hair and coal black eyes, dressed all in black. His black hair hung past his shoulders, alive with natural streaks of red.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed, turning to face him.  
  
The man smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me."  
  
She grabbed her thin lamp, and rushed at him, raising it with one arm above her head. He caught her arm, and held her back at an arms length. "Get out of my room." She spat, her gray eyes narrowed in fury.  
  
The fae pushed her back and brought up his right hand. "I've brought you a gift." In his hand appeared a black onyx orb- a trait he inherited from his father.  
  
Bree snorted. 'You're going to have to bring something better than that to impress me."  
  
"I bring myself."  
  
She laughed aloud this time. "I don't need or want anybody."  
  
"Oh, but you do, Brigid."  
  
Shock flittered across her face, but was replaced by her old devil-may-care look. "Who says?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"And who are you, may I ask?"  
  
He smiled a half smile. "My name is Cameron."  
  
"And who are you, Cameron."  
  
His smile broadened. "You know my father."  
  
She laughed. "I can assure you I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. Jareth, the Goblin King."  
  
Bree stared at Cameron. "You're mad."  
  
He reached over to grab her arm, but she pushed him away. "Mom! Mom!"  
  
He snatched at her again, this time his hand connected with her arm. "She can't hear you. I've made she can't."  
  
Bree's eyes grew wide. "Let me go."  
  
"No." Cameron sneered, and he gripped her arm tighter.  
  
"Let go of me, you jackass." She spat.  
  
But instead of letting go, Cameron pulled her to him, and kissed her, softly- not at all what she expected from him.  
  
The kiss broke, and he ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"No, you won't" He turned back to her, shock on his face.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again." She hissed.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"You're a liar, you're arrogant, you're a-"  
  
"Alright. Alright." Cameron smiled, surprising Bree once again.  
  
She didn't stop, though. "Your 'family' is one that my mother told me about in fairy tales. The person you claim is your father is just a character in a story."  
  
Cameron held up a hand to silence her. "You lie!" she spat. "And I hate liars!"  
  
She moved to hit him again, but he grabbed on to her once more. "Silence." He hissed, and leaned down and kissed her roughly.  
  
She tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her, and he deepened the kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said after he pulled away. Cameron conjured up one last crystal, handed it to her, and disappeared into the night.  
  
Bree opened her closet, threw in the onyx orb, and went to sleep. She had hoped for a deep sleep without interruption, but a dark man haunted her dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one up last time, so this is for both chapters 1 and 2. I do not own Sarah, Jareth or the Labyrinth. On the other hand, I DO own Cameron, Bree, and Anita, so that makes me feel extremely special.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bree dug through her closet. She threw away papers, folded clothes, boxed up old children's clothes and stacked up books. As she dug her hand brushed against the smooth surface of the onyx orb. She picked it up and looked at it closely. No light reflected off the black surface and no light shone from within, but it seemed to have a life of its own. "So it wasn't a dream." She said softly. Then she frowned. "Liar." The girl shoved the orb into the garbage bag.  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
She turned at the voice. Cameron lounged on her window sill. "I was just. delayed." He continued his voice smooth as silk.  
  
"By what?" she asked, only half caring.  
  
"You didn't call for me."  
  
She shook her head. "I still haven't called for you."  
  
He smiled. "You looked into the orb. It was a call for me."  
  
"And the fact that I threw it in the trash means nothing?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Cameron sighed and moved next to her. He put his hand on her face , his thumb gently brushing her cheek as his finger tips rested in her dark brown hair. "You're so cruel." He purred. "So cold. And lonely."  
  
Bree shoved his hand away. "Lonely would imply that I WANT people around."  
  
Cameron looked at her from the floor. "And you don't?"  
  
She laughed. "You're the first person besides-my mother or a teacher- to talk to me in at least a month. I'm sure you can figure out the answer."  
  
There was silence for a while. Bree frowned. "Are you Goblin-people slow or something?"  
  
"Fae."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cameron raised an eyebrow, mocking her. "Are you human-people slow or something?"  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's NOT a compliment."  
  
"It is to me."  
  
Bree rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed. "WHY aren't you leaving?"  
  
Within seconds Cameron was beside her, fingertips gently brushing her cheek. She started moving away and sat up to leave. He stopped her, and when she turned to glare, he kissed her gently. His smooth lips caressed hers and, slowly, her hand moved and buried itself in his hair. She kissed him back, and his arm traveled down to wrap itself around her waist.  
  
The kiss broke, and Bree pulled away and locked her eyes on his/ "I don't trust you."  
  
He kissed her softly. "I'm not asking you to trust me." He pulled away from her and held his hand out. The orb flew from the bag and into his hand. He opened Bree's smaller hand and placed the orb into it once more.  
  
"Keep it safe this time, Brigid."  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"You're using the girl." Cameron turned to see his mother standing there, at the door to his room.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You were the one to suggest that I kill her AND her mother."  
  
Anita glared at her son. "But you're using the girl the get back at your father."  
  
"You're very smart, mum." Cameron said, a half- smile on his face.  
  
Anita's face grew red. "YOU are the most INSUFFERABLE boy I've ever KNOWN!"  
  
"AND YOU are the LOUDEST woman I've ever met!"  
  
Anita just screamed a wordless cry of fury, and stormed from the room.  
  
Cameron grinned. "Yay. I win." he muttered to himself.  
  
He waved his hand and produced another black orb, and looked into it. The surface of the orb turned to a smoke, and inside it appeared and image of Bree and her mother.  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
"Bree, I heard from your principal today."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Sarah frowned. "This is your FUTURE, Bree. You have to realize how important this is. Your grades are falling, your behavior's nothing less than barbaric, you.."  
  
Bree turned out her mother and, reaching under her pillow, pulled out the onyx orb.  
  
"You have no extra-curricular activities, you- wait. Bree what is that?" Sarah's face filled with concern.  
  
"It's an onyx orb. The Goblin King's son, Cameron, gave it to me."  
  
"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked, panic in her voice.  
  
Bree laughed. "I'm joking, mom. You know the Goblin King's not real."  
  
Sarah shook her head, clearing it. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I'm just. insane-"  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"You're not insane.''  
  
"Yes, I am. And that would be your fault."  
  
Sarah got up and went to the door. "Goodnight, Bree." And the shut the door.  
  
Bree chuckled to herself. "She always does that when things get interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe done. Fun fun fun. Doesn't quite have a plot yet, but I'm getting there. I'm just like J.K Rowling. It'll take me a while, but don't worry. It's gonna be good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Labyrinth. All I own is Bree, Cameron and Cameron's mommy, what's-her-name, and I don't like her at all. She's mean.  
  
CHAPTER 3 ABOVEGROUND:  
  
Bree lay in bed, huddled over her arm while she sliced it gently. She wallowed in the pain as the blood began to flow gently.  
  
::They all hurt me.::  
  
She sliced her arm again.  
  
::They might pretend they care.::  
  
As she sliced once more, her thoughts drifted to her mother.  
  
::They might pretend they want to be with me.::  
  
Cameron filled her thoughts, with his dancing eyes and his silky dark hair.  
  
As she moved to slice again, a hand caught her wrist. She jumped and turned to face Cameron.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me."  
  
He looked at his hand, now covered with her blood, then at her right wrist, then to the razor blade in her left hand. His eyes, overflowing with confusion, raised to look into her gray ones. "I don't understand."  
  
"What's not to understand?" she retorted, and moved to yank her wrist away from him. He held it tightly- not to keep her there, but as in shock.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I dunno."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"  
  
Obviously he wasn't going to let go. She sighed and crossed her legs to sit comfortably on the bed.  
  
"It's this thing about humans. It's creating pain to distract you from other pain. It's like when you twist your ankle then pinch your arm to lessen the pain of your ankle."  
  
"Or when your heart is broken and your mind is tortured, and you cut your wrists with a blade in the dark of night." He responded once again looking down at her wrist.  
  
He averted his eyes. "Why do you hurt yourself so?"  
  
He raised her arm and kissed her cuts one by one, and they healed quickly. He moved his unbloodied hand to rest on her face.  
  
"Because no one cares. Because no one wants me to stop. Because no one bothers to notice. Because no one stays with me-"  
  
"Your mother stayed with you."  
  
"Just because she lives in the same house doesn't mean she's all there."  
  
Cameron kissed her gently and quickly. "I'm sure she loves you. I'm sure she cares."  
  
"If she did, she'd pay attention."  
  
"So this is a cry for attention? You have mine."  
  
She looked at him, disgusted. "It's not a cry for attention. I already explained it to you. It just hurts that she doesn't notice."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, Brigid. You have me. You don't need to worry about anything anymore."  
  
He kissed her one more time, romantically, like one of those kisses must feel like in the fairy tales when the princess and the prince have fallen in love. He kissed her softly, with feeling and she kissed him back, comfortable and safe in his arms.  
  
He pulled back and Bree saw he was confused, but she thought it was for a different reason.  
  
"I'm needed back home." He said softly, avoiding her eyes. "I'll be back soon. If you'll call for me."  
  
He disappeared as Bree whispered "I will."  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, Brigid? You have me? You don't need to worry about anything anymore?" Cameron flopped down on his luxurious silk bed.  
  
::What possessed me to say that?::  
  
He knew the answer to that, but refused to admit it.  
  
::What possessed me to kiss her like that?::  
  
He knew the answer to that also, but refused to admit it.  
  
::What possessed me to leave her like that?::  
  
That stray thought struck him dumb.  
  
::Can I be falling for the girl I can't fall for?::  
  
Cameron shook his head. Of course he wasn't. That would be a stupid thing to do, and he never did stupid things.  
  
But there was always a first time for everything, wasn't there?  
  
"Cameron?"  
  
Brigid. She was calling for him.  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
"Brigid?" Cameron crept over to her bed.  
  
She lay there, sobbing. He took a step back. He'd never seen he lose her tough shell, no matter what the subject of discussion was.  
  
"Here." She choked out.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter?" he barely touched her cheekbone with his fingertips.  
  
"I. I didn't." she sobbed.  
  
Cameron pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh. What is it."  
  
"I didn't. didn't think you'd. that you'd come." Cameron closed his eyes with shame.  
  
"I'll always come. I- I think I love you." There. He'd said it.  
  
And with that she sobbed some more. He held her in his arms through the long night, never once leaving her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BREE!" Bree leapt up, shocked awake, as Cameron stirred next to her.  
  
Her mother stood gaping at them from the doorway. "WHAT?? WHAT IN THE HELL!?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"WHO? BRIGID!"  
  
"Ugh." She covered her red face with her hands.  
  
Cameron stood up, and held out his hand to Bree's mother. "Sarah, I presume."  
  
"You." Sarah sneered. "I know who I am, who are YOU?!"  
  
"Mother, please, calm down."  
  
"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?!" Sarah shrieked and turned away from her daughter to face the inhumanly handsome man in front of her. "WELL? WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"My name is Cameron, ma'am." He realized at Bree's groan and Sarah's gasp of surprise that he had done his second stupid thing in less than eight hours. He scolded mentally berated himself. This wasn't a good habit to get into.  
  
"You told me he wasn't real!" Sarah turned to her daughter.  
  
"I lied to you! Just like I always do!" Bree shouted back. "And you told me his father wasn't real!"  
  
"It was to protect you!"  
  
"How in God's name is that supposed to protect me?!"  
  
Sarah, exasperated, turned from her daughter to look at the heir to the Goblin throne. "You. Out."  
  
He moved to leave.  
  
"No, Cameron. Stay." Brigid. He looked from her to her mother, but stayed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sarah yelled at her child.  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't tell me! And it's not his!" Cameron locked his eyes on the ceiling, gazing intently.  
  
"Well, this whole deal is your fault, Bree! When a strange man appeared in your bedroom, you should have come straight to me."  
  
"I tried to but he stopped me!" Cameron felt his face grow red. He didn't realize a Fae could be this embarrassed.  
  
Bree continued. "Anyway, everything's always all my fault, isn't it? It's my fault you lost your acting job, it's my fault your parents disowned you, and it's my fault that my father left."  
  
Apparently, a Fae could get a lot more embarrassed than he had thought.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say it mother, but those are all your fault! It's your fault you got knocked up, and it's your fault that the guy who did the honors wasn't man enough to stick around!"  
  
Cameron wondered if wanting to dig a hole and crawl into it was a common feeling when embarrassed.  
  
Sarah glared at Bree, then Cameron, then Bree again. She threw her hand up in defeat and whirled on her heel, slamming the door shut as she left the room.  
  
Bree collapsed on her bed. Cameron walked over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and smoothing her hair.  
  
"I never knew a Fae could be embarrassed before today." He said, for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." She started to move away.  
  
"No, no. That's all right. It's a good thing to know." He chuckled, and a slight grin appeared on her face.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do?" Bree asked him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I don't know, Brigid. I really don't know."  
  
"What would your father do?"  
  
Cameron closed his eyes. "I can't even imagine." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I disclaim. I disclaim like a disclaiming disclaimer. I disclaim like no one has ever disclaimed before.  
  
CHAPTER 4 ABOVEGROUND  
  
Bree sat at a table in the lunch courtyard, vaguely aware of the fact that no one was sitting around her. She brushed it off neatly though- it wasn't anything new that people weren't paying much attention.  
  
She shook her head. It may not be anything new that no one acknowledged her, but it was becoming harder to shrug off thanks to Cameron. Bree walked over to the trash can, dumped her garbage in, and walked off towards the school door.  
  
As she passed by one of the tables she heard someone mutter something that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"What did you say." She growled, turning slowly to face the blond-haired girl sitting at the table full of her blond preppy friends.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking about a certain bastard-child we know."  
  
Bree scowled, and seeing this the girl went on. "You know. A certain bastard child harbored by a lunatic mother who really doesn't want to be there. I-"  
  
The blond was cut off as Bree leapt for her, hitting the other girl upside the head. The blond snatched at Bree's hair, and Bree shrieked in pain, and dug her fingers into the other girl's arm.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Ladies, stop it!" teachers from every side of the courtyard rushed to the small lunch table. The girl's companions had already leapt out of their seats, and were shrieking about how some psycho girl was trying to kill their friend.  
  
Bree felt a strong hand grab her upper arm and drag her away from the other girl, She whirled around, spitting mad, and met the dark, disappointed eyes of Cameron. Bree froze for a second, then moved to pull away. Cameron just tightened his grip and turned to the teachers.  
  
"I'll take her." He said, not specifying where. The teachers didn't seem to notice that "minor" detail and nodded, turning their attention back to the blond. Cameron dragged her into the school, then out the front door. They walked down the street, into Bree's home. Making sure no one would find them, Cameron brought her up stairs into her room.  
  
"What was that, Brigid?" Cameron asked sternly.  
  
"Did you hear what that bitch said to me, Cameron?" Bree spat, shooting death glares at him.  
  
"Yes. But that girl was no reason to lose your self-control."  
  
Bree threw up her hands in frustration. "What do you mean, Cameron, that what she said to me was 'no reason to lose my self control'?"  
  
Cameron stared at her for a while. "Are you more angry that she said it, or that it was true."  
  
Bree took a step back as if she had been slapped. Then she squared her stance, and glared at Cameron. "Get. Out."  
  
"Brigid."  
  
"Get out, Cameron! Get out of my room, you jackass!" She screamed. He took a step towards her, reaching his hand out as to try to control her. She whipped her had around and slapped him across the face. As his head snapped back she rushed to her bed, throwing herself face first onto it and burying her face in her pillow.  
  
Cameron stood for a minute clenching and unclenching his fists, fighting his anger. A short while later, he had reigned in his fury, and sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
"Brigid."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Brigid, please. I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't."  
  
She ignored him. He pulled her hair back, and leaned down to gently kiss the bare skin on the back of her neck.  
  
"Brigid, I didn't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you-"  
  
"Yeah, well, you still did."  
  
He kissed her neck again. "I don't want you to hate me. I can't stand it that you hate me."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth, fairy boy!"  
  
"Fae."  
  
"Well, excuse me!" she snapped, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Brigid." He said slowly and forcefully, in a true monarch voice. "Look at me."  
  
She lay still for a second, then rolled over to glare at him.  
  
He softly kissed her lips. "I didn't mean for my words to have the effect they did. I didn't mean for them to be interpreted that way. Please forgive me."  
  
She still lay quietly. Cameron swallowed. "Please." He pleaded.  
  
Bree sighed and reached a hand up to brush his smooth cheek. He grinned and kissed her passionately and possessively. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss broke but his lips were quickly back on hers as he smothered her with quick hot kisses. His mouth traveled from hers along her jawline and down her neck- then he stopped, and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. Cameron kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"I probably got expelled." She muttered.  
  
"What will you do then?"  
  
He felt her shrug in his arms. "Hide."  
  
He laughed. "You can't hide. You're too beautiful to hide forever."  
  
She laughed in response. "You only say that because." she trailed off.  
  
"Because I love you." He said simply.  
  
She was silent. "Anyway, I wouldn't have to hide forever."  
  
"Really? And why not."  
  
"I figure my mother will die sooner or later and then it would be safe to come out."  
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
"I was born that way."  
  
They were quiet for a while. "Why do you avoid it?" Cameron asked quietly.  
  
"Avoid what." Bree asked beginning to squirm.  
  
"Avoid the topic when I say I love you."  
  
Bree squared her jaw and tilted her head up to look him straight in the eye. "Because I don't believe in love."  
  
He shook his head, but smiled. "That's all right." He kissed her forehead. "I believe in it enough for the both of us." 


	5. Chapter 5

UNDERGROUND:  
  
"Fall equinox." Cameron muttered to himself, staring up at the sun.  
  
The fall equinox was the one day he, the heir to the Goblin throne, could bring a person from aboveground. The thought had never entertained him before, but now all he could think of was bringing Bree here, to his home.  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
Cameron snuck up behind Bree and kissed her neck, slowly moving his lips up to her ear. "Hello, beautiful." He breathed.  
  
"Cameron." She smiled slowly.  
  
"Come with me." He whispered, planting another kiss on her neck.  
  
She pulled out of his arms and turned to face him. "Come with you where?"  
  
He pulled her back, and kissed her lips tenderly. "To the Castle beyond the Goblin City."  
  
"For what?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I want to show it to you." He said eagerly. "I've been in your home, you've never seen mine."  
  
Bree sighed. Cameron buried his face in her neck. "Please. Please. Please. Please."  
  
"Alright. Alright." She laughed. "I'll go."  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
Bree jumped back as a hoard of goblins scurried past. "What the hell were those?!"  
  
"Goblins, my sweet." Cameron grinned.  
  
"They look like little.", she trailed off.  
  
"Goblins?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Cameron's grin grew wider.  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
He kissed her gently. "To the Escher room, Brigid."  
  
He began to walk down the hall, following the trail the goblins had left.  
  
"The Escher room?" Her eyes widened, knowing what that meant. "Cameron, wait!" He kept walking, and she bolted to catch up to him. Her eyes widened more as she came to one of the doorways to the Escher room. The stairs and doorways twisted and turned, going up the walls, across the ceiling, and through the floor.  
  
Cameron saw Bree's eyes widen in amazement. He smiled to himself, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Where are they going?" Bree asked, seeing the goblins go through one of the doorways and out of sight.  
  
"To the throne room. We won't follow them. That's where my father is and my father's a madman."  
  
"Guess it runs in the family." Cameron gawked at her as a grin broke out on her face.  
  
"Once again, you're terrible." Bree ignored him and pulled his head down so that his lips met hers. She kissed him tenderly, burying her hand in his hair. Soon the tenderness turned to passion, and when the kiss broke, they gasped for breath.  
  
Cameron swallowed. "Does that mean you'll have me, Brigid?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows jokingly. "There's a good chance, fairy boy."  
  
"Good. I need a queen."  
  
"Wha?" She stared at him, and her mouth hung open.  
  
He smiled, and lifted her chin up with his forefinger. "Not now, my dear. But in a years time, all this will be mine."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Hush, Brigid. No, I'm not going to kill my father." She relaxed, for that had been exactly what she was thinking. "When the heir to the goblin throne reaches his eighteenth year, his father must resign and hand over the throne to the new king. They do this because the Fae's are immortal. It was created to have a way to rid the Underground of bad kings, or bring better ones to the throne without a bloodbath."  
  
"Will you be a better king then your father?"  
  
"My father's not a bad king. He's a great king, in fact, and the underground prospers like it had not in millennia before him."  
  
"I would have thought he would be too harsh of a person."  
  
Cameron nodded, agreeing. "He is a harsh person, and a harsh ruler when he needs to be. He's not kind, mind you, but he's not cruel, either."  
  
The Heir to the Goblin throne sighed, and kissed Bree again. "When the time comes, will you be my queen, Brigid?"  
  
She sighed, and moved closer. "Maybe. If you're very, very good."  
  
"What if I'm very, very bad?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'll still consider it."  
  
"Good." He pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"I have to go soon, Cameron." She said when the kiss broke.  
  
"Alright. I'll bring you ba-"  
  
"CAMERON!" Bree jumped as the Goblin King's voice vibrated through the hallway.  
  
Cameron swore. "Here. Hide." He pulled open a door near him and pushed her into it.  
  
Bree sat by the door, listening in on the conversation.  
  
"You're not going back aboveground, Cameron."  
  
"And why is that?" Bree could hear the air of self-importance in Cameron's voice.  
  
"You're trying to spite me, Cameron-"  
  
"You surely think highly of yourself don't you, father?"  
  
"Damn it all, Cameron, I-"  
  
"I don't wish to talk to you now, father. Good-bye."  
  
Bree heard boots storm off away from the door. As the large, wooden door open, light spilled in.  
  
"Come here." Cameron smiled and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"What did he mean, Cameron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did he mean when he said you were trying to spite him?" She could feel Cameron sigh.  
  
"Ignore him, Brigid. As I've said, he is a madman." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.  
  
"We had better be getting you home."  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
Bree lay on the floor to her room, her back propped up against her bed. She turned the onyx orb in her hands.  
  
::Cameron. Cameron, please come. I need to talk to talk to you.::  
  
Why had it been so long since he had come?  
  
There was silence, and yet again Cameron did not appear. Bree closed her eyes. ::Cameron. Please. I need to- I need you.::  
  
"He's not going to come." Bree's eyes popped open. A woman sat across the room from her at her desk.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Bree stood quickly.  
  
"That's no way to greet your lover's mother." Anita, Queen of the Underground, purred.  
  
"What?" Bree snapped.  
  
"You love my son, don't you." Anita grinned evilly. "It is too bad that he doesn't return the favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You vocabulary isn't that large is it, Brigid? Oh, well. You have the pretty face to make up for it."  
  
Bree growled a warning.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a nice, shallow man someday." "I already have someone, lady." Bree gritted her teeth.  
  
"Surely not my boy, little girl. Haven't you realized it yet?"  
  
"Realized what?" the young woman said cautiously.  
  
"That he's using you." The queen said, as it speaking to an idiot child.  
  
Bree froze, gaping at the immortal in front of her and remembering the conversation Cameron had with his father. "No. I don't believe you."  
  
"And why not? This isn't the first time you've heard this, girl. You know he's been using you from the beginning. You've been a pawn, a tool to spite his father."  
  
Bree stood motionlessly. ::Your trying to spite me, Cameron:: the words of the Goblin King echoed in her mind. She gaped at Anita as her heart shattered and the pieces grew cold.  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"My son will not be involved with Sarah's daughter." Jareth snapped.  
  
"I will be involved with whomever I wish to be, father." Cameron growled. His eyes darted to the seat where his mother sat, expecting a snide comment. He blinked as he beheld an empty chair. "Mother? Where did she go?"  
  
Camerron turned back to his father, who had begun to smile. "Father! Tel me where she went!"  
  
The look of content in his father's eyes told him everything.  
  
"No. Brigid." Cameron whirled around.  
  
"Cameron! Don't you dare leave!"  
  
"Go to hell, father!" with that, Cameron disappeared.  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
"Mother. Get out of here." Cameron stepped between Bree and Anita, shielding Bree with his body.  
  
"Why, Cameron?" he turned to face her, his brow furrowed with confusion. "Are you afraid that I'll learn the truth?"  
  
"What? What truth, Brigid?" Cameron registered in the back of his mind that his mother had left.  
  
"That you have been using me the whole time." She said monotoniously. "I know from your mother, I know from you father, and I know that it's true."  
  
"What? Brigid, I would never. I love you."  
  
"Don't talk to me. Cameron."  
  
"Brigid, I would never-"  
  
"Don't LIE to me, Cameron!"  
  
He was quiet. "At first, Brigid. I came here with full intentions of using you-"  
  
"Get out!" Bree cut him off, her eyes shooting daggers.  
  
"Brigid."  
  
"Get out of here before I kill you, Cameron." Bree said quietly and emotionlessly. He realized with a start that in her left hand she held the knife she used to slit her wrists.  
  
"Brigid, please." He took a step forward. She slashed the knife, which caught him on his forearm causing drops of scarlet blood to drop, like tears, to the floor.  
  
'God help me, I will kill you Cameron."  
  
He held up his hands and back away. Cameron looked at her longingly one last time, his eyes wrought with pain mirroring hers, then he disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
Bree stood in the master bedroom, her eyes fixed on the mirror behind which was the medicine cabinet. She reached out tentatively to the edge of the mirror, and unhooked the latch that held the mirrored door in place.  
  
As it swung open, a glimmer of the light caught her eyes. Once the light faded from her view, her eyes focused on the contents of the cabinet. A toothbrush. Some toothpaste. Over the counter pain killers. Soap. Hand lotion. Then, finally, her mother's prescription sleeping pills. Bree grabbed the bottle and attempted to open it but her hands shook too much.  
  
::Stop being a child:: she scolded herself and she willed her hands to stop shaking, which they soon did.  
  
She pooped open the top and tipped the bottle over, spilled the blue pills onto her hand. Eleven. That should be enough. Bree filled her glass with water and threw the pills into her mouth- five the first time, six the second time- and drank them down with water.  
  
Bree walked back to her room, heading toward her bed. As she passed her desk the onyx orb caught her eye. She grabbed it and hurled it toward the floor and watched as it shattered itself into microscopic pieces. The closk read 3:50 p.m. She had another two hours before her mother came home. That was plenty of time. She crawled into bed and was almost immediately enveloped in a dark, hopeless slumber.  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"No!" Cameron screamed, and threw the orb he had been looking through.  
  
"Brigid.", he croaked, and he brought himself to her side.  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
"Brigid." He checked her vita signs. She wasn't breathing, and her heart was a slow, unsteady beat. "No." he whispered.  
  
Cameron took off out the door and down the stairs, then burst through the front door. He continued to run straight across the street right up to the other house's front door, and began to pound.  
  
"Hey, calm down boy." A grandfatherly old man answered the door. "What's the matter?" he smiled.  
  
"She's dying." Cameron gasped, choking out the last word.  
  
"What? Who?" the man quickly moved out of the house, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Brigid."  
  
"From across the street?" the old man asked. Cameron nodded.  
  
"Come on." the old man began to run across the street, and Cameron took off after him.  
  
Once inside the house, the man turned to Cameron. "Call 911."  
  
Cameron stared blankly at him.  
  
"On the telephone."  
  
The man sighed impatiently at the lack of recognition is Cameron's face. "Fine. You go upstairs and I'll call an ambulance."  
  
Cameron had already tore ups the stairs before the man finished his sentence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Fae sat beside Bree's bed, holding her hand in his.  
  
::Please, Brigid. Don't die. I'll never forgive myself. Please.::  
  
But no answer came from the figure beside him.  
  
::I never should have left. I should have stayed, explained, forced you to listen.::  
  
"I've lived across the street since before Bree was born." Cameron turned to see the old man. "She was never a happy child- it seemed as if she carried the weight of the world since the day she was born. She didn't trust anyone. Didn't like anyone. Didn't ever really seem to need anyone, either."  
  
"So you're saying this was a ling time coming?" Cameron asked coldy, turning back to Bree and smoothing the hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes." The man nodded to the pills that lay on the desk in place of the onyx orb. "it was only a matter of time until something finally pushed her over the edge."  
  
The door to the bedroom swung open and the paramedics rushed in. Cameron darted out of the was as they quickly transferred Bree from the bed to the stretcher.  
  
"Who's coming?" One of the paramedics asked.  
  
"I am." The neighbor answered. "I'm her neighbor. I already called her mother." The old man followed the paramedics out the door. "She's going to meet us at the hospital."  
  
Cameron stood in silence for a while, then clenched his hands into tight fists. "Mother." He growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah rushed into the hospital and up to her neighbor. "Mr. Watkins. I can't possibly thank you enough How is my daughter?"  
  
Mr. Watkins looked grim. "First of all, Sarah, you can't thank me. It wasn't me who found her."  
  
"Well, then," Sarah forced a smile. "Who was it?"  
  
"This dark-haired boy rushed to my house and practically broke down the door in panic-"  
  
"Cameron?" she asked. "Was it Cameron?"  
  
The old man shrugged. "I didn't catch his name."  
  
"Well, then, how is my daughter?'  
  
"You'll have to ask the doctors about that, Sarah."  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"MOTHER!" Cameron stormed thought the halls of the castle.  
  
"Cameron." Anita appeared at a doorway. "Be quiet, you'll wake your father."  
  
"I don't give a DAMN about my FATHER!"  
  
"Cameron that-" Anita was cut off.  
  
"You killed her!" Cameron screamed, his body shaking with barely controlled fury.  
  
"She's killing herself! But maybe now you'll pay attention to the important things-"  
  
"She is important!"  
  
"-and forget about that worthless girl!"  
  
"Worthless?" Cameron gritted his teeth. "How dare you-"  
  
"She's a selfish, childish girl-"  
  
"NO!" Cameron rushed at his mother, crashing into her. Anita fell, the knife Cameron had taken from Bree's room hilt deep in her chest. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
ABOVEGROUND:  
  
Immediately after, Cameron brought himself to Bree's side. The girl lay in the hospital bed, drenched in her own sweat, unconscious.  
  
He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Brigid." He picked up her limp hand and raised it to his lips. "I.. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I. I took care of everything, though. You might mot approve but I." he trailed off, and raised his other hand to smooth back her hair.  
  
"But it doesn't matter, does it? Nothing matters to You." Cameron set her hand back down and turned to find himself face to face with Sarah.  
  
"Cameron." Sarah nodded in greeting.  
  
He looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I've got to go." He muttered, shouldering past Sarah.  
  
"Cameron. Wait."  
  
He stopped and turned slowly to face Sarah. "What?" he sighed.  
  
"You were the one who found her."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"She's my daughter and because of you, she's still alive."  
  
"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have tried to kill herslef."  
  
"If you hadn't come," Sarah said, eyes boring into Cameron's, "She very well might have succeeded."  
  
Cameron was quiet and Sarah sighed. "You're welcome in our house anytime, Cameron."  
  
Cameron sighed, and looked uncomfortably around the room. He lifted his hand slowly and produced another orb. "When she wakes up, will you make sure she gets this?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
UNDERGROUND:  
  
"You killed your mother." Jareth mumbled, dumbfounded.  
  
Cameron lounged on his bed, and at that he rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Father, you never really liked her anyway."  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed. "You feel no remorse?"  
  
"None." Cameron growled, his black eyes meeting his father's mismatched ones.  
  
"Get out." Jareth said slowly, his words dripping poison.  
  
Cameron sat up quickly. "What?"  
  
"Leave the Underground." Jareth said angrily. "You're a disgrace to your family."  
  
"I don't care if I'm a disgrace to the family." Cameron snapped, growing angry in turn. By Fae laws, he had to defend Brigid- kill for her- because he had promised himself to her. And he was to be punished?  
  
"I will not leave. The throne is mine, Father, and as long as I live, it will be turned over to me in less then twelve months."  
  
"Then, Cameron," The Goblin King smirked," I will see you in twelve months."  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER:  
  
Cameron sat in the rain, staring up at Bree's window. The light shining within showed her passing back and forth in front of the window. He swallowed, gathered up his courage, and moved to bring himself to her side. He swore when nothing happened- it had been three months since his magic had been bound and he had bee cast out into the Aboveground, and she still hadn't gotten used to it.  
  
He stood and trudged through the mud, ducking under a low tree branch, to the front door and knocked loudly.  
  
"I'll get it!" a voice rang out from inside, and the door swung open.  
  
"Brigid." Cameron whispered, his voice barely audible even to his own ears.  
  
She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Bree stood in the doorway, glaring at him furiously.  
  
"Ah, Cameron. Come in. Get out of the rain." Sarah walked out of a doorway into the small foyer and stood behind Bree, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No." Bree snapped.  
  
"He'll catch a cold."  
  
"Let him catch a cold. Let him die of pneumonia. Let him spontaneously combust and leave little pieces of Cameron all over our doorway!" And with that Bree pushed her mother away and ran up the stairs, slamming the door when she reached the hollowed safety of her bedroom.  
  
Cameron turned to Sarah with his eyebrows up. "I can't catch a cold."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Go after her. Just don't spontaneously combust. It might ruin the carpet."  
  
Cameron rolled his eyes as he trudged up the stairs. At Bree's door he paused and, gathering his courage once more, he turned the doorknob. It refused to turn and for the first time, Cameron was locked out.  
  
"Bree? Open up." She didn't answer.  
  
Cameron sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bree sat on the floor, packing boxes. Too late she heard the lock click on her door. She turned as the door sung open. Cameron was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and he held a pick in his hand.  
  
"What do you want?" she scoffed, turning away.  
  
"Why won't you let me explain?"  
  
"Because I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"You're talking to me right now."  
  
"I couldn't help it." She snapped. "You were in my room."  
  
"You could have ignored me."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Why are you packing?"  
  
She groaned, and threw a shirt into the box. "Turns out that my formerly non-existant grandparetns heard about my A.S and fought for custody of me- and won."  
  
"What..A.S?'  
  
"Attempted Suicide. It's nuthouse talk." She added, non-chalantly.  
  
"You were in a nuthouse?"  
  
"You didn't know?" She said with an air of faux curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I couldn't have known."  
  
She laughed. "Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. You were doing so well at keeping away. Why must you ruin that now?"  
  
"The fact tat I stayed away wasn't in my control."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
His brow furrowed. Haven't you bee able to tell, Brigid?"  
  
She was tempted to turn at look at him once more, but restraine herself. "Tell what?"  
  
"That I don't have my magic."  
  
Bree's head snapped up to look at him. His long hair was duller than it usually was. His tan skin looked taunt, and his once sparkling black eyes were washed out.  
  
"Cameron.what.why?" She stammered, her voice lacking its harsh edge for a moment.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why the hell not?" she snapped, her voice angry again.  
  
"You wouldn't like it."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Did you really want to die, Brigid?"  
  
"What?" She was shocked, but she regained her composure. "Yes. Of course I did."  
  
There was silence for a short while then Bree whispered, "Why did you have to help me?"  
  
"What?" Cameron asked, shocked in his turn.  
  
"I didn't want to live. I still don't."  
  
"I. I wanted you to live. I intended for you to be happy."  
  
"Yea, well, Cameron, the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Bree scoffed.  
  
"Why must you be so cruel?"  
  
"Because, Cameron, you hurt me when you promised you wouldn't. Yo decieved me. Used me and you LIED to me. And I told you then we met, I hate liars."  
  
"Why do you despise them so much?"  
  
"That's my business, and it will stay my business. I don't trust you."  
  
"I told you not to trust me, Brigid."  
  
He brought up his hand to her face, and she slapped his arm away. Her eyes widened at his gasp of pain. The cut she had given him on his forearm had reopened.  
  
Bree gawked at the blood gathering on his forearm..  
  
"I didn't feel like it." Cameron shrugged. "And by the time I did, it was too late.  
  
"You should have bound it, then."  
  
"I did, but I unbound it when it began to heal. I'm no idiot, Brigid."  
  
"I should have healed a long time ago, though." Her frown deepened.  
  
"It was a deep cut, and a metal knife. Metal caused wounds- especially lead- take a long time to heal for Faes."  
  
She sighed at this information wand walked to her desk. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a roll of gauze.  
  
"Give me your arm" she barked.  
  
"No." Cameron pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because you hate me and you'll just hurt me some more."  
  
She snorted in disgust. "Quit being a baby. Give me your damn arm."  
  
Reluctantly, Cameron allowed Bree to take his arm in her hands and wrap it tightly in the white gauze. She raised her eyes from his arm when she felt him staring at her, and looked at him.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
She went back to wrapping his arm. "No."  
  
He looked taken aback. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you not nearly as pretty without you magic." She said sarcastically, tired of this question.  
  
"What?" Cameron snapped, missing the sarcasm. "You-"  
  
"Don't you dare get fresh with me, Fairy Boy." Bree growled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry." Cameron said curtly. "I never realized you were so shallow."  
  
"Yeah, well, if we're apologizing then I'm sorry you a liar." Bree sneered.  
  
"And I'm sorry you're gullible!"  
  
"I'm sorry you're selfish!"  
  
"I'm sorry you're scum!"  
  
"I'm sorry that you're self-absorbed and that you have no consideration for anyone!"  
  
"I'm sorry that you're a pig-headed brat, that you don't care about anything and that I ever fell in love with you!  
  
"Well, Fairy Boy, I agree completely!"  
  
There was silence at their words sank in compeltely.  
  
"You-"  
  
"No." Bree cussed herself out in her head. "It came out wrong. I'm sorry you ever fell in love with me."  
  
"That's not what you meant."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"You meant that you ware in love with me."  
  
Bree snorted once more. "You think highly of yourself, don't you?"  
  
Cameron sighed, and took the opportunity he had. "Brigid, you were in love with me. I was in love with you. You cannot deny that. We belong together."  
  
"You're a fool." She sneered.  
  
"I offered myself to you for life, Brigid, and you-"  
  
She cut him off harshly. "Don't give me shit about loving me, Cameron. I don't care about things easily. I don't trust people easily. You took my care, and you took my trust, and you threw it in my face. Nothing you can do or say will fix that, and nothing you can do will earn any of it back."  
  
Cameron opened his mouth to speak, but Bree continued, almost spitting in anger.  
  
"I was fine being by myself before you, and I will be fine after you."  
  
"If you're fine after me, why did you try to kill yourseld?"  
  
She was silent for a second. "Well, the all-knowing therapists say it's your fault.  
  
"You told therapists about me?" he gawked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I moseyed right into in and proclaimed to the entire nuthouse that a fairy-man appeared in my room offering me a shiny orb and himself and wee goofed around and had load of teenage-hormonal fun!"  
  
"You're being sarcastic."  
  
"Very good." She said, faking an approving tone.  
  
There was another silence as girl and Fae stared each other down.  
  
"I loved you, Brigid, and I always will."  
  
"And you lost my love, Cameron, and you may never get it back." She said her voice nearly cracking.  
  
"May?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Will." She corrected herself.  
  
"You said may."  
  
"Leave, Cameron. I need to finish packing. Tomorrow I'm gone."  
  
He moved to leave, then turned back. "Where can I find you?"  
  
"You can't." 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Sarah bolted the door after watching her father's car- containing Bree- drive off, towing a U-Haul. Her body was tense with controlled emotion, and became even more tense when she heard an all-too familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Hello, Sarah." She spun around to find herself face-to-face with the Goblin King.  
  
"I was wondering when you would decide to grace us with your presence, Your Majesty." She responded mockingly.  
  
"That's not the way you speak to a friend, Sarah."  
  
"Friend?" The woman laughed bitterly. "You're not a friend."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not?"  
  
"'Friends' don't threatened each other's lives. 'Friends' don't ruin each other's lives-"  
  
"I didn't ruin your life."  
  
"No." Her brown eyes met his mismatched ones as she stared him down. "You sent Kieran, who did it for you."  
  
Jareth bristled and glared back at her. "Perhaps if you did not make the choices you did concerning Kieran and his daughter your life would not have been 'ruined'"  
  
"Are you suggesting, O Almighty Goblin King, that it is my fault that Bree-"  
  
"I am not suggesting. It is true."  
  
With that Sarah moved to strike him, but the Goblin King held her back. "Sarah. I am also not saying it was deliberate."  
  
"Really." Sarah sat down in the antique wicker chair that sat in the hallway. "Then tell me what you would have done in my place, O All Knowing One."  
  
Jareth loomed above her, looking down at her with a perturbed look in his eyes. "First, I wouldn't have turned Kieran away when I found out that he worked for me." That didn't really make much sense, Jareth he thought to himself. Oh well, you'd better move on quickly before she realizes it and takes a shot at you being Fae or stuffing your tights or something.  
  
"Then, if that mistake were made, I would have told Brigid the truth about her heritage and about her father."  
  
"Oh really." Sarah stood putting herself right in the Goblin King's face. "You would have told your seven-year-old daughter that her father was a pixy-" Jareth rolled his eyes. "-sent from the Goblin King that had stolen her uncle years ago and now he lived in another dimension?!" she exclaimed, close to hysterics.  
  
Jareth shrugged. "Yes, but probably not in those exact words."  
  
Sarah snorted, but Jareth went on before she could say anything. "She's half Fae, Sarah. You daughter's half Fae and she doesn't belong here. She belongs in the Underground. She belongs with other people just like her. I am deeply sorry that Kieran was not found to be to your satisfaction, but she deserved to know the truth."  
  
"It's too much for her. She's a delicate person."  
  
Jareth laughed harshly. "She's Fae. She'll take it well."  
  
Sarah laughed in return. "You, Milord, don't know jack about my daughter."  
  
"I'm taking your daughter to the Underground to live with her father. With my dearest friend. Tonight."  
  
"Like hell you will take my daughter anywhere you Spandex-wearing pixy."  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah- now's not the time to be calling each-other names. You can come too, if you wish." Jareth offered.  
  
"No. I'm never going down to that god-damned place again. And neither is my daughter."  
  
"You know, Sarah, when my son was born, I loved him more than life itself."  
  
Sarah was about to interrupt, to ask him what that had to do with anything, but decided to allow the Goblin King to continue.  
  
"I loved him as he grew up, I didn't always show it, but I loved him. Up to the day he killed his mother, I loved him more than life itself. I didn't stop loving him after he killed Anita- whom I never even dreamt of loving-but I looked down upon him and sent him away. But I did not send him away forever. In nine months he will return to take the throne and everything will be like it was before he turned into a squabbling teenager. Now, Sarah, may I ask you how you feel about you daughter?"  
  
"I hated her when she was born." Sarah whispered. "I had to quit my acting job and take one working as a secretary in an office. I was just about to hit my big break when Kieran got me pregnant. Two weeks later I found out that you had sent him to me, and I told him to leave and that I never wanted to see him again." As the memories came, she rambled on in a monotonous voice.  
  
"I considered ending the pregnancy, but I couldn't do that. And when Bree was born I felt nothing towards her- in fact, all I wanted to do was get out of that hospital and leave her. By then my parents didn't care about me- Toby was kept away from me, he was only five years old, after all. Can you believe that, Jareth? My baby brother was five when I had my daughter. I grew to care for my daughter. I never truly loved her- she reminded me of her father, whom I hated, and her father reminded me of you, who I hated- and I couldn't love something that caused memories like that-"  
  
"Memories like what? Making some good friends, falling in love-"  
  
"I NEVER loved Kieran."  
  
"Really?" Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should call him here to confirm that."  
  
"No. I hate him, he deceived me, and I hate liars." She growled  
  
"You know, Sarah, that your daughter hates liars also. What will she think of you when she finds out you have lied to her for all these years."  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She would hate her. Her little girl would hate her. "FINE!" she screamed at the Goblin King, tears flowing from her eyes. "Take her! Take her to the Underground. I wish that you and your stupid pet goblins would take her away!"  
  
The Goblin King turned to leave, then turned back to Sarah. "Your problem, Sarah, is that you must always be the victim. And if you are not, you bend it so that you are. There's no hope for you because of that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brigid, would you like some rolls?" Bree looked up to glare at her grandmother. The young girl was slouched down in the straight-backed dining room chair with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"No."  
  
Robert gave a try. "Bree, do you want some more meat?"  
  
"I didn't eat the steak you already gave me, why do you think I'd like some more?" she spat sarcastically.  
  
"Brigid." Karen tried again. "Would you like some salad? It's good for you."  
  
"What do you care if the salad's good for me?!" Bree exploded. "You didn't care about me for sixteen years and suddenly you're all 'Brigid, would you like some salad? It's good for you.'! What the hell? I don't care about you, you don't give a flying rat's ass about me, so let's not pretend to be one, big, happy family alright?!"  
  
Bree ran up the stairs and threw herself down on the small bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toby Williams walked tentatively up to the door. He lived five minutes away from his parents, on the college campus, and had gotten a near hysterical call from his mother begging him to come over and speak to his 'lunatic niece'.  
  
He knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Burn in hell, Karen!" A muffled shout came from within. Toby chuckled to himself. Yup, there was no doubt that this was his sister's child.  
  
"It's not Karen." He called through the door. "My name's Toby. I'm you uncle."  
  
There was a short silence. "Well you can join you mother!"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, Bree."  
  
"Don't care! Good-bye!"  
  
"Bree-"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Bree." There was quiet from within. "Bree?"  
  
Toby opened the door and stepped inside. The room was empty, and Bree was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cameron sat in his fleabag apartment, just home from his job at McDonalds flipping hamburgers over the hot, greasy grill.  
  
*Figures, doesn't it. One moment I'm crown prince to the Labyrinth, the next I'm scraping a living in Aboveground.*  
  
*It doesn't matter.* he told himself. *Nine moths. That's all there is. Just nine months and you will be back and be king.*  
  
"Without Brigid." He breathed aloud.  
  
Life would be better if she just didn't hate him. Her hadn't meant to hurt her, but, well it happened and there was nothing he could do about it. She hated him, she wouldn't listen to any apologies that he offered her, and he didn't have his magic so he couldn't see her to offer her anymore.  
  
It figures, he mused to himself. One moment you're the proudest, most arrogant man ever to be inline for the Goblin Throne- including your father- and the next you're on your knees begging forgiveness from the woman-a mortal- that you love.  
  
Life just sucks, Cameron sighed. It just sucks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WEEEEE-HEEEEEE! It's fun t make them SUFFER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! While I was writing this I was taking to my panther poster and my Legolas poster and we (well, I) was saying that it's fun to mess with they minds. And I am soooooooooooo booooooooreeeeeed. I have this Newsies story and I've been really into it and then I got WRITER'S BLOCK! My Muses went on vacation WITHOUT ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So I decided it was about time I put this up ad so it's like wooohooo and I don't want to go to Spanish class tomorrow morning. It's SO boring and my teacher's a bitch and so are all my classmates and I really don't wanna go and I'm doing dance in gym second period and that's kinda fun and then Math's dull as all hell, and History I have a paper due (joy of all frickin' joys) and then I have OPTION (with Cassandra aka Dark Mage Mistress)! WOOO-HOOO! And then there's art class, which is also fun and Cass walks there with me and so does Katie and Brit sometimes and she likes to make me look like an idiot in front of all my classmates. Then there's biology (boring) and English (okay.I have to make up a paper I was supposed to write months ago, though..) so yeah that's an over view into my life. Exciting, ain't it? 


End file.
